Kamikai
by Inokuzu-Aijin
Summary: Sasuke goes to a haircut parlor with his annoying girl friend, when he meets someone . . . SasuNaru, Slight OOCness. Shonenai yaoi duh. Review.T for now, Probably M later.
1. Chapter 1: Greeting

Please no incredibly long and pointless flames. I like to get feedback but not really mean stuff, but please give me your honest opinions. My story is SasuNaru, which i am addicted to. I thought of it when i was passing by a haircut parlor. This is probably totally original, and that is my goal. Let me know what you think. It is rated T for now but may turn to end later in the story.

Well, here goes nothing . . .

Kamikai

Uchiha Sasuke was your tipicle popular high school student. He had Ivory skin, dark as night hair, and not a single pimple had ever been seen on his face. All of the girls went crazy over him. He didn't understand why they just wouldn't buzz off when told. He didn't want to go through the trouble of having a girlfriend, until the day the knew girl came. He thought she was absolutely beautiful.

She had blonde hair, white-tan skin, Emerald color eyes that you could simply get lost in, and not a single pimple on her face. He never felt this way about a girl, but he sure as hell liked it. All the boys asked her out but she refused, that is until i asked her out, making the biggest mistake of my entire 17 year old life. She gladly excepted. She said she had been waiting for me to ask her. Her name was Mika, or "ka" r short, meaning "flower".

Sasuke had been growing his hair out long, because he simply was to lazy to cut it, that was until his "girl friend" made him.

"C'mon, Sasuke! Let's get haircuts! and after, we can go shopping!" She said merrily. He was really getting sick of that girl. She always wanted to shop and just used him as a caddy to lug around her shopping bags and what not. They got in the Mitsubishi Eclipse (that was owned by Sasuke of course), and were off to the haircut parlor.

They walked into "Mishu Kamikai & Shampu" (Mishu's Haircut and Shampoo). Sasuke trudged while Mika skipped cheerfully up to the counter where a stout man stood at a computer. "Herro howr can i herp roo? (how can i help you), he said, attempting english, but with a terrible japanese accent. "Were here for haircuts!" Mika said, popping out from behind Sasuke. "oh, herro ka, roo want de rusual?" (you want the usual?)

"I do, but Sasuke wants his cut off about 6 inches and then spike it in the back! He also needs his bangs trimmed." Mika said happily. Why does that girl always answer for me? jeez . . i got to show her who is boss sometime . . .

"Rokay! It wrill be weady in ren mrinutes!" (jeez this guys remids me of scooby doo . . .) The man said and walked off behind some curtains.

------Ten Minutes Later-------

"Rokay! re'er ready for roo!" The man said. While he passed, he read the name tag. It said "Iyounioi". What a bad name . . .why would someone name there child "odd smelling?". He tought as he headed to the shampoo area.

As he headed back, a certain boy caught his eye. He was sitting in the waiting room chair. He had a lightly tanned complextion, sun-kissed blonde hair, and blue eyes that looked like circular swimming pools. Another characteristic was the spiral earing that adorned his right ear. Wow . . . He's hot . . . What the hell are you thinking? . . . you're not . . . into guys . . .

Sasuke thought, but admitted he had seen a couple of guys that he thought were quite good looking. Alright . . .maybe I am? . . .What is it to you? Sasuke thought again, but realized he was just talking to himself. He walked further back and found an empty shampoo stand. He lay back and got his hair scrubbed, and then went off to the haircut stand. He sat in the dark gray, rock hard chair, and leaned his head ack into the headrest.

While he was leaning back, he noticed a certain blonde haired boy walking toward the stand next to him.

The mysterious boy sat bown in he chair next to him. Saske could feel his cheaks heat up. What the hell? Why am I . . .Blushing? . . The great Uchiha Sasuke never blushes!

The blonde boy looked over at him.

"Hi there! I am Uzumaki Naruto!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, kind of a dumb cliffhanger, but i have to go do math homework . . . Review . . . Please . . .I need them to survive. Press the small button that says "Go" on it. It personally told me to tell you that. 


	2. Chapter 2: My Crying Bundle

Kamikai

Chapter 2

Ok, sorry about the short chapter yesterday. I am really amazed that i have gotten 7 reviews in only 24 hours! Thanks everyone who reviewed my story!

And a really special thanks to the reviewer named Hikori, who gave me a really good idea! Now i know exactly where to go with the story!

Here is chapter 2

------Recap-------

"Hi there! I am Uzumaki Naruto!

------End Recap(Yes, short, but it is enough)---

"And I will be your stylist!"

Sasuke just stared.

This . . . Dobe . . . A hair stylist?

The blonde boy with blonde hair so bright it would make the sun look bad swiveled around in the chair a couple of times and got up. Sasuke looked over the clothes he was wearing. He was wearing a tight fitting orange and black shirt, that smothered his lean body, making all of the curves of his body show.

He had on some Loose, baggy orange nylon pants that made a soft swish when he walked. The shirt stopped just before the pants began, making it so if he bent over you could see some parts that weren't meant to be seen.

Sasuke turned to face the rectangular mirror that had "Mishu's Kamikai & Shampu", with a small picture of Iyounioi (old man that talks like Scooby Doo), with his thumb up, smiling like a complete retard.

He turned his head away but was immediately sprayed with water from a spray bottle. He closed his eyes as the cold sensation touched his forehead and ears. When this "Naruto" was finished spray, and Sasuke opened his eyes, he saw the blonde boy on the floor, with water all over his face and shirt.

Oh . . . No . . . This cant be happening . . .

Now I have a little problem hiding away in the depths of my pants . . .

Scratch that . . . a BIG problem.

The boy had a cute pout on his face.

"I just . . . Was spraying . . .and I slipped . . ." Naruto said quietly.

"Now I am all wet!" The boy said.

"Can you help me dry off? Please!" Naruto said, pouting on the floor, his cheeks puffed up, and lips forming an adorable expression upon his face.

Oh . . . I can help you with more than drying off . . .

"O . . . K" Sasuke stuttered.

Naruto led him back to the bathroom. While they went, Sasuke couldn't stop staring at Naruto's ass! He just loved the way it . . . Bad Sasuke! Perverted Sasuke!

I just want to stick my . . .

Shut the hell up! Sick, perverted Sasuke!

Naruto and him went into the bathroom, and shut the door.

Naruto removed his shirt, and began drying with a dish towel.

Sasuke just stared, but you cant blame him for that, I would stare to.

"What are you staring at?" Naruto asked oh-so innocently.

"nnnnothinng . . ." Sasuke mumbled.

"I like you! Your funny and nice!" Naruto said adorably.

He then went over to Sasuke, and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Sasuke just stood there.

Naruto took this as a bad sign, so he immediately put his shirt on, and ran off, sobbing.

Shit! You damn idiot Sasuke!

He punched the mirror, and watched the blood slowly trickle down his fist.

Oh . . . Dear Naruto . . .My little crying bundle . . . Will you ever come back?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I liked the ending of that chapter very much . . . Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Phone Booth

**Kamikai**

**Chapter 3:**

Yes, I am back in the same day because once again the reviewer Hikory gave me a really good idea. To find out what it is, read the chapter of course!

-----------------Small Recap----------------------------------------------------

_Oh . . . dear Naruto . . . My little crying bundle . . . Will you ever come back?_

-----------------End Small Recap-----------------------------------------------

Sasuke stared at the shattered remains of the mirror that lay in the sink, water dripping on top of them.

He walked out of the bathroom and over to his girlfriend. She was staring at the window, shifting her legs here and there from anticipation. Sasuke continued towards the door, without here.

"Sasuke-kun! Time for shopping!" Mika chirped.

"No." Was Sasuke's simple reply.

"What?" She said quietly.

"I am dumping you." Sasuke said emotionlessly, like he didn't care.

She began crying.

_That bitch deserves it! _

Sasuke walked out the door, leaving the stupid valley girl to go shopping by herself. He had to look for a certain blonde haired boy.

He saw a payphone with a phonebook tucked away in a small shelf underneath the phone. He walked into it, shut the door behind him, and began to look for the name.

_What did he say his name was? Uzumaki Naruto? _

He went to the U's in the residential, and found an it.

_Ah, there it is, Uzumaki Naruto_, _Suite 320, Ishikawa Apartments, 81-398-9891_

Sasuke called the number, and was met by a small "hello?"

It was Naruto's voice.

"Hey, Naruto, it's me." Sasuke said into the phone.

"Who? Whats your name?" Naruto said, completely dumbfounded.

"Sasuke." He said.

"Oh . . . Hi . . ." Naruto said, even softer than before.

"Are you mad at me?" Naruto questioned.

"Not in any way, actually, I quite enjoyed it." Sasuke said.

No answer.

"REALLY!" Naruto screamed, making people on the sidewalk stop and look at Sasuke in the phone booth.

"Will you go out with me sometime?" Naruto said joyfully.

"Yes, in fact I will. I dumped my girlfriend. Besides, I am definitely into guys now that I have seen you." Sasuke said taunting the blue eyed beauty.

"I will go out with you tonight, on one condition." Sasuke said

"What, anything!" Naruto hollered.

"You have to . . ."

"WHAT WHAT WHAT!"

"Wait til' the next chapter to find out!"

**I bet you are mad at me for making such an odd cliffhanger. I actually thought it was actually funny how I put it like that . . .**

**Anyways, I do like reviews I still need to feed upon their flesh to survive, and now I need them to write more chapters! This disease keeps getting worse and worse I tell you . . . **


	4. Chapter 4: The Real Thing: Shopping

It's ME! Well, let's just get on with the story . . . like you care anyways . . . you only like me for my fics! Lol, what are you doing reading this, read the story you insolent peasant!

The Real Chapter 4: What You've Been Waiting For: SHOPPING!

"You have to dress in what I buy for you. I'll pick you up in about 3 hours, I need to do some shopping:

He headed into Fuzei Mo-Ru (Entertainment Mall) and looked at the directory to find some good clothes shops. He picked out about 4 and headed into the nearest one.

He saw a shirt with small faxes on it, and thought that it matched Naruto's personality perfectly. It was ¥8000 Yen, but that wasn't a problem for Uchiha Sasuke. He also found some tight black jeans that he thought would give him an incredible 'problem' when looking at his ass, but he had to get them.

Taito-Naito Pants: ¥6950 Yen

Ikimono Kaishuu: Kitsune Elastic Shirt: ¥8000 Yen

"Rat Rill Re Rourtreen rousand rine rundred rand rifty Ren!"

"Gomen?" Sasuke asked.

"Roh! Your rat roy from ra raircut prace! Relcome!"

"Oh, Iyounioi, I remember you, Hello." Sasuke said counting the bills in his wallet.

"Here you go, Sir." He politely handed the cashier who whore the name tag reading: Manager: Iyounioi

The ¥14,950 Yen and walked out with his bag.

He hopped in his car and drove out to Naruto's Appartment.

He went to room 409 knocked.

"Is that you Sasuke?" Naruto said somewhere in the appartment.

"Yes, Dobe, It's me, who else." Sasuke stated like a smartass.

Naruto opened the door with a towel around his waste, making Sasuke's problem humongous. The way the water trickled down the medium-toned muscles of Naruto's body just looked so sexy.

"I brought you the clothes i want you to wear. Here, put them on, I'll wait here." Sasuke sat on the couch littered with Ramen bowls.

"Be back in a minute."

Two minutes later

"Sasuke? I can't get these on . . . they are too tight, could you help?" Naruto asked inocently.

Sasuke's erection got bigger at the thought of 'doing it' tonight and he gladly excepted the invite.

"Sure thing, dobe." Sasuke Said and walked towards the bathroom.

He walked in and was met by a boxer wearing naruto.

Oh, this was really playing at Sasuke.

"I don't think i could wear these, can we just . . stay here and watch a movie tonight?" Naruto asked Sasuke innocently.

"Sure, anything for my Naruto." Sasuke toyed with Naruto, seeing if he would break.

Naruto went forward and kissed Sasuke passionately, and wrapped around him.

Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's back, feeling around until he got to the waistline of his boxers.

"Sasuke, if we're going to do that, can we go somewhere more comfortable?" Naruto asked looking up to the slightly taller Sasuke.

"No problem." Sasuke said and took Naruto's hands, and lyed him on his bed.

They began kissing, and Sasuke continued where he left off. He gently pulled Naruto's boxers all the way down, past his feet, as they continued kissing. Sasuke felt around and rubbed naruto's thigh, going downward towards his knee.

Naruto, being a virgin, fumbled with Sasuke's shirt and finally got it off. Warm skin to Warm skin felt so good to both of them. It felt as if they belonged together. Sasuke had never felt this kind of love before, so he continued.

Naruto eventually got Sasuke's boxers and pants off, so both of them were bare naked. Sasuke started leaving little kiss marks down Naruto's chest, stomach, and eventually got to the waste line, where he continued to Naruto's erection, and put it inside of his mouth, stroking it with his hands at the same time.

"Nghghghg . . . Ahhhh. . . Sasuke . . . It feels . . . So good . . ." Naruto trailed and leaned his head backwards, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Sasuke stopped stroking naruto's hardened cock and toko his hand below his balls and near the puckered hole. He put a finger slightly inside of Naruto, Naruto whelping in a twist of pleasure and pain.

"This will only hurt a little bit, i just need to loosen you before entry." Sasuke said, acting intelligent.

He slid another finger into Naruto's opening, making Naruto whince again, but he knew that this would feel good again after Sasuke was done with this part.

He slid the last finger in, slightly scissoring Naruto's entrance to loosen it slightly.

Sasuke put Naruto's tanned, feminine legs on his shoulders, and slowly slid his erection inside of Naruto.

"Ahhh. . . Sasuke . ." Naruto moaned, only making Sasuke more hard as the many sexy sounds that splurred out of Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke began moving back and forth, slowly picking up the pace until they both came.

Sasuke gave Naruto one last kiss before they blasted off to dreamland.

**Ohhh, I know what you're thinking, 'Finally! Aijin-Chan Finally put some lemon in this one! YAY! SO KAWWAIIIII . . . ' Yes, see, I am psychic like that . . . review my lemony chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Finally, I Open my Eyes

Oh my gawd

Oh my gawd. What do you know. I lied once again about updating my fucking stories. WHY DO I ALWAYS DO THAT. Well, for the first time in about a year I visited . A little bird reminded me that I haven't updated my fanfictions in almost a year. Well, here it goes! I'm back for the time being, and today, I'm going to update Kamikai.

Enjoy, and thanks everyone for reading and reviewing my stories in my absence .

Chapter Five: For the First Time in my Life I Open my Eyes

I woke up and realized where I was. Then, it all came back to me. All the memories from the previous day flashed by me.

Simply put, this was the best he had ever felt in his entire life.

I, Sasuke, had made love to another male.

Another male that he had only met a short time ago.

But, he felt good about it, because he knew for sure, that he was in fact in love with Naruto.

I wiped my brow with the back of my hand, seeing the sweat drops come off my forehead and onto my pale hand. I rolled over, and gazed at the sleeping figure curled up ever so close next to him.

The blonde hair that looked to have been the cousin of the sun, and the tan skin that looked to have been the touched by the sun itself. He stared at Naruto for what seemed hours before the small blonde boy turned on his back and woke up aswell.

"Ugh . . ." Naruto said.

Sasuke chuckled softly. He was in love with every bit of him.

The deep blue pools of eyes turned towards Sasuke, and Naruto laughed a little too.

"Morning, Sasuke." Naruto said and smiled softly.

"Morning, Naruto." Sasuke said in a deep voice that made anyone shiver.

Naruto stood up, knocked the covers off of him, and realized that he was in fact naked.

He quickly covered his private parts up as best as he could, but failed completely with a deep pink blush on his cheeks.

"Hahaha, Naruto, there is no point in that, now is there." Sasuke said as he stood up, completely naked as well, but not even attempting to cover his body parts. He basically stood there in front of the blonde, not afraid to show any parts.

"After what happened yesterday, I don't understand what the problem is." Sasuke said as he walked over and gently tugged away Naruto's hands away from his crotch area.

Naruto's blush lightened, but his face turned slightly downward in embarrassment.

Sasuke realized how much they were sweating, and asked Naruto why it was so hot in here.

"Well . . . They cut off my cooling because of the trouble I'm having affording this place. Next they say they will cut off my water . . . .and then finally my electricity." Naruto said and became even more embarrassed.

Think of it this way. Two naked men standing in front of one another, face to face, with sweat coming down each body, with the sun coming through the small window blinds.

"Ugh, Naruto . . . . Why don't you just come stay at my house for a while." Sasuke said and put his hand underneath Naruto's chin.

"If that wouldn't be much trouble . . . I would really like that." Naruto said and slowly looked back up towards the slightly taller Sasuke.

"It wouldn't be any problem at all, Naruto. If you ever need anything at all from me, just ask. Lets get some clothes on and then we'll head over to my house." Sasuke said and began searching for the clothes from the previous night. He finally found the pants, but not the shirt.

Naruto offered Sasuke one of his shirts, and Sasuke gladly accepted. Naruto tossed him a shirt from his small drawer in the corner, and Sasuke put it on.

It was one of those UnderArmour type shirts. Pretty tight, and considering Naruto was smaller than Sasuke, it was excessively tight and a little to short. It showed the bit of his stomach about half way down from his belly button to the waste bones above the pants.

Ugh, well, at least I don't have to walk far.

Once the two were dressed, they stepped out into the blazing heat that seemed to be like a giant oven.

"Wow, it's really hot out here." Sasuke said and began to walk down the stairs from Naruto's small apartment.

About 15 minutes later and a few blocks down, Naruto began noticing they were passing some big houses. And Naruto meant gigantic. Some he saw were as big as the apartment building that contained his own dwelling.

Finally, they reached the end of the street, only to be met by the biggest house Naruto had ever seen in his entire life.

It was at least twice as big as his apartment building.

"Are you going to come in, or are you just going to stare at it all day?" Sasuke asked in a smartass tone as he held the huge oak door open, waiting for Naruto.

"Welcome to your new house." Sasuke said and chuckled a little.

Naruto stepped into the house, and was met by a huge gust of chill air that felt extremely good.

He stood there and looked strait ahead, absolutely stunned.

There were two curved stairways going up to a balcony like area, that led to two opposite sides of this monstrous complex. He couldn't even see the whole thing with his two eyes.

"Th-th-this is your house?" Naruto said as he gazed in amazement at the rest of the house.

"It's my house, but now it's also yours. You can stay here for as long as you like. I have plenty of extra rooms, so take your pick." Sasuke said and began walking towards the stairs.

"I-I-I can choose any room?" Naruto asked, still amazed as his eyes gobbled up the gorgeous home.

"Yup, just about any one." Sasuke said and began walking up the left staircase. "Cmon, the rooms are upstairs."

Naruto studdered over to where Sasuke was and began walking up the huge staircase.

He looked at many rooms but couldn't choose one.

"Sasuke, I really can't choose. I've never actually had this many choices in my entire life!" Naruto said, very excitedly.

"Fine, how about you just sleep in my room." Sasuke said tauntingly.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and laughed a little.

"Here's my room." Sasuke showed Naruto the room that was 10 times bigger than his apartment, with a bed that was atleast a king size in the middle.

"Wow." That was all Naruto could say.

Naruto rushed towards the huge bed and jumped on it, laying face down in the huge feather pillows.

"This is the best bed I have ever felt in my entire life!" Naruto mumbled with his head inside the pillows.

"I'll show you another 'best thing in your entire life'." Sasuke said, and jumped atop Naruto, kissing the back of his neck.

Naruto flipped over, and was met by Sasuke's lips, and then Sasuke's hand down his pants.

**That was a pretty long chapter, eh? That was so much fun to write after so long. And don't worry people, I will definitely continue the lemon that started and oh-so-conveniently left you hanging in the next chapter.**

**Please review! Thanks! **

**Aijin-chan**


End file.
